Confusión
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Bulma Brief tenía una mente brillante, y eso nadie lo dudaba. En lo único que se enfocaba era en su futuro, hasta aquel día en que vio a ese chico "indefenso" que estaba apunto de ser una víctima más de los matones de la escuela Estrella Naranja. Qué quivocada estaba. Todo eso no había sido más que una confusión.(Bulma x Gokú) Universo alternativo. Oneshot con especial dedicatoria.


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí vengo con un Bulma x Gokú. Le dedico esta historia a mis queridisimas y adoradas Kiyomi Bogarín Perezmatzumoto, Schala y Son Pau, que las amo con todo mi corazón.**

—¿Y cuándo llegará? —preguntó el profesor de Biología.

—Debería llegar en estos días. —repuso el director.

—¿Qué pasó con el antiguo profesor de Educación Física? —se atrevió a preguntar, pero tal vez la respuesta era bastante evidente.

El director Brief dio un suspiro sonoro y prolongado, como si ya estuviera cansado de que siempre fuera lo mismo. Todos los profesores de Educación Física terminaban renunciando debido a lo díficil que eran algunos de los alumnos de último año de la secundaria Estrella Naranja.

—Ya sabes. No lo pudo soportar al igual que los anteriores.

—Es por esos tres, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Spopovich, Shapner y Nappa han sido chicos problemas desde el primer año, siendo un grupo bastante indisciplinado.

—A todos los profesores nos causa problemas, pero aún no entiendo por qué especificamente se ensañan con cada profesor de Educación Física?

—Debido a que en lo único que son buenos es en el beisbol piensan que presionando a los profesores de Educación Física para que los recomienden para aplicar a una beca en alguna universidad de deportes podrán salvar su futuro. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguen es que renuncien.

—¿No deberíamos hacer algo? Esto no puede seguir así.

—El asunto no es tan simple. El último profesor que renunció dijo que habían matones que siempre lo esperaban a la salida de la escuela para amenazarlo en nombre de los tres chicos problemas. Lo que quiere decir que las amenzas ocurren fuera de las instalaciones y no son Spopovich, Shapner y Nappa quienes amenazan a cada profesor directamente, sino que envían a sus amigos matones siempre.

—¿Los ha denunciado a la policía?

—Sí, pero no han hecho nada. Siempre acaban diciendo que no hay pruebas a la acusación.

—¿Y los golpes?

—Dicen que la agresión pudo haber sido por cualquiera.

—¡Esto es tan frustrante! —vociferó Gohan Abadinchi, indignado. —¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? El nuevo profesor tiene que estar al tanto de todo esto.

—Lo está.

El de Biología quedó perplejo.

—¿Y aún así ha aceptado?

—Sí. A pesar de las advertencias lo ha hecho. Y debo decir que me sorprendió mucho la despreocupación con la cual se lo tomó.

—Director Brief, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿está seguro de que le dijo todo?

—Estoy seguro. Y le hablé con toda la seriedad que la situación lo amerita, pero, como dije, el nuevo profesor se lo tomó con demasiada calma.

Gohan estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué clase de profesor sería?

—Cambiando de tema, hay un nuevo alumno en una de tus clases.

—¿A estas alturas?

—Sí, lo transfirieron.

.

.

Brillante y hermosa, esos eran los dos adjetivos que describían perfectamente a una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Exacto. Bulma Brief era eso y mucho más. Para todos los chicos de la escuala, la chica de sus sueños. Sin embargo, ella sólo pensaba en graduarse con las mejores notas y convertirse en una científica. ¿Por qué? Simple. Ella era un ser humano curioso que se maravillaba con cada nueva investigación que realizaba por su cuenta. A pesar de tener sólo 17 años, muchos académicos habían reconocido que su intelecto era algo de otro mundo, de hecho, los profesores habían hablado con el director Brief, el propio padre de la joven, para que la transfirieran a una escuela para alumnos con inteligencia súper dotada, y él, por supuesto, lo hizo. Así es. Esos eran los últimos días de la muchacha en la secundaria Estrella Naranja. ¿Y cómo estaba ella al respecto? Pues, contenta por un lado, triste por el otro. ¿Y eso? El asunto era que tenía muchos amigos a los cuales quería mucho, eso era lo que la afligía al dejar la escuela. Pero como todo cambio, lo bueno siempre yacía tras los nubarrones oscuros, y en su caso, eso era que tendría acceso a información y métodos de enseñanza que la satisfacerían más, o que estuviera más a su altura como ella decía.

Ultimamente lo que más le atraía y le llamaba la atención era la física cuántica. Había un científico muy famoso el cual admiraba totalmente por sus investigaciónes en los campos de física teórica, cosmología, mecánica cuántica, biología, química, psicología, antropología y civilizaciones antiguas, y especialmente porque había revolucionado la astrofísica actual con su Teoría Unificada de Campos y la geometría en el Universo. No obstante, a la hora de querer discutir sobre esos temas con alguien, el que fuera, siempre se la quedaban mirando con expresión de total incomprensión, o tal vez como si estuviera loca. Esa era otra de las razones por la cual deseaba transferirse pronto a la escuela para genios. De seguro, en ese lugar habrían más personas con las que podría conversar de tales complejidades, empero, no todos ponían cara de "¿de qué diablos me estás hablando?" cuando ella hacía sus comentarios respecto a esos temas, había alguien que la entendía, y ese era el profesor Gohan que al parecer tenía un basto conocimiento en esas áreas de estudios.

—Bulma, ¿ya terminaste?

—¿Eh? Ah... ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Lo siento, se me pasó la hora. —se disculpó.

La de cabellos celestes dio un último golpe a la bolsa de boxeo y se fue a dar una ducha. El deporte era algo que también le fascinaba. Había practicado artes marciales en los últimos años, y en la actualidad también había incorporado el boxeo. Esas actividades siempre la ayudaban a defenderse de algún imbécil que intentaba propasarse con ella cuando se negaba a salir con un chico.

Luego de terminar de bañarse, salió del gimnasio. Sus mejores amigas Lázuli, Mai y Lunch la esperaban afuera. Lázuli también practicaba artes marciales, y era realmente buena, se atrevería a decir que mejor que ella en ese aspecto, pues rara vez le podía ganar en un combate. Por otro lado, Lunch era más agresiva que otra cosa y tenía una fuerza impresionante que sabía aplicar muy bien a pesar de no saber pelear. Ella aveces era tierna y encantadora, otras era toda una fiera si la hacían enojar. Por último, Mai. ¿Qué decir de Mai? Ella era la más sensata del grupo, de caracter fuerte si la situación lo ameritaba, también sabía defenderse muy bien cuando debía porque Lázuli le había enseñado un par de movimientos. Mai también era bastante inteligente, la única del grupo que era capaz de entender medianamente a la de cabellos celestes cuando comenzaba a hablar de algo complicado, pero claro, Bulma era Bulma, y ella seguía siendo la más inteligente del grupo.

Las cuatro eran inseparables. Andaban para todos lados juntas, y en muchos aspectos tenían mucho en común, por ejemplo, el hecho de ser físicamente muy fuertes, y claro, también tenían una belleza inigualable. ¿La líder? No había aunque el resto de la escuela se empeñara en decir que esa líder era Bulma, cosa que a ella le molestó y no dudó en aclarar que ellas eran amigas todas por igual y que eso de una líder era una estupidez. No obstante, los demás no pararon de decir que definitivamente ella lo era. ¡Cuánta estulticia! Algo tan tonto que ni ella ni Mai, Lunch o Lázuli se molestaron en seguir aclarando. ¿Qué más daba si ellos pensaban así? Lo importante era lo que las cuatro amigas pensaran de entre ellas.

—Te tardaste. —se quejó Lázuli.

—Lo siento. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Estaba pensando.

—¿En tu futura nueva escuela? —preguntó Lunch.

—Así es. Estoy algo nerviosa.

—No te preocupes. Ya verás que te adaptarás pronto. —dijo Mai con una sonrisa.

—Eso espero. En tres semanas el cambio será radical.

—Haber si ya de una buena vez te consigues un novio. —bromeó Lunch.

Las demás rieron. Esa era una gran broma. A Bulma nunca le interesaba ningún chico.

—Esa fue buena. —declaró Lázuli.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —manifestó Mai.

Mientras caminaban hacia la escuela, Bulma vio desde la distancia a un muchacho de cabellos alborotados acercarse a la entrada de la escuela.

—Oye, ya te vi. —dijo Mai con voz picara. —Ya me parecía que era extraño que no te interesara nadie desde tu rompimiento con Yamcha hace como dos años.

Bulma cesó de mirar al desconocido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —exclamó.

—¿Mhm? —Lázuli miró al sujeto que al que Mai y Bulma se referían. —No está mal. Pero parece un idiota con ese traje naranja.

—A mi me parece que es muy guapo. —declaró Lunch.

—¡No! —exclamó Bulma. —Yo solo lo estaba mirando poque me recordó a una zanahoria.

—Por sierto, no lo conozco ni lo he visto jamás. —comentó Mai. —Y eso que tengo una excelente memoria.

—Mi padre dijo que hoy se transfería un alumno nuevo. —reveló la de ojos celestes. —Debe ser él.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? No lo niegues. —Mai volvió a adaptar el tono pícaro.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —negó nerviosa.

Definitivamente le gustaba. Bulma solo se ponía nerviosa cuando le gustaba un muchacho, y vaya que eso era sumamente difícil. La última vez que se había puesto así había sido cuando conoció a Yamcha, pero cuando comenzaron a salir, ella había descubierto que andaba con muchas otras chicas, eso destrozó a Bulma, y desde ese entonces —luego de darle una buena paliza— no volvió a enamorarse.

—Chicas...—la voz de Bulma se tornó seria de repente —hay que ayudarlo.

Lázuli, Mai y Lunch entendieron inmediatamente a qué se refería su amiga.

.

.

—Oye, tú. ¿Eres nuevo? —habló Shapner, quien estaba en el medio de otros dos sujetos con una musculatura imponente.

El aludido parpadeó.

—¿Mhm? ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

—¿Quién más, idiota? Lo apropiado es que te demos una cálida bienvenida, ¿no te parece? —siguió hablando el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que los otros dos también adoptaron inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que esa tarde se divertirían a lo grande.

—¿A quién le darás la bienvenida, Shapner? —se oyó una voz entre ellos.

Shapner vió a Bulma Brief parada frente de él. ¿Cuándo diablos había aparecido? No pudo evitar sorprenderse al principio, pero lo disimuló rápidamente sin perder su apariencia de matón. Un par de segundos después aparecieron las amigas con quien ella siempre andaba.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿A qué debo el honor de tener a las cuatro chicas más populares y hermosas de toda la escuela?

Hubo un silencio largo. Las cuatro amigas miraban con repudio al líder del grupo de matones de la escuela. Por otro lado, el de cabellos alborotados parecía no entender la situación. Se limitó a rascarse la cabeza notablemente confundido.

—Dime una cosa, Bulma —Shapner rompió el silencio. —¿Cuándo aceptarás mi invitación a salir, eh? Te aseguro que la pasarás muy bien.

—Cuando los cerdos vuelen. —respondió con acritud.

—¿No estás siendo un poco fría?

—¡Piérdete! —exclamó irritada. —Sé lo que le estabas a punto de hacerle a este chico.

—Oh... ¿Acaso te interesa él?

Y esta vez, Shapner parecía molesto.

Bulma apretó los puños con ira contenida.

—¡PIÉRDETE! —repitió furiosa. —Sabes que no te conviene meterte con nosotras, ni tú ni tus amigos abusivos.

Tenía razón. Ellas cuatro no eran como cualquier chicas débiles y frágiles. Ellas eran fuertes, capaces de darles una paliza si se lo proponían. Y Shapner lo sabía. Sin embargo, el rubio mantuvo su pocisión, fingiendo una fortaleza que no tenía.

—Por hoy lo dejaremos pasar solo porque quiero que algún día salgas conmigo.

—Sigue soñando.

—Nos vemos, Bulma. —le sonrió con descaro y cinismo antes de marcharse con sus amigos.

La susodicha quedó viendo a los tres matones con animadversión. Detestaba a los abusadores como ellos.

—Oye, ¿tú quién eres? —lo interrogó Lázuli.

—¿Eh? Ah, mi nombre es Son Gokú.

—Vaya, entre más te miro más me apetece una ensalada.

—¿E-Ensalada? —parpadeó el más alto.

—Sí.

—Lázuli, no seas tan ruda. —Intervino Lunch. —Hola, Gokú, mi nombre es Lunch. Ella es Lázuli, ella es Mai. —la señaló. —Y tu heroína se llama Bulma.

—¿Mi heroína?

—¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que esos tres iban a darte una paliza? —dijo Bulma.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Enserio? —se sorprendió. —Creí que me iban a dar la bienvenida.

Todas cayeron de cabeza al escucharlo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan tonto?

—En fin, ellos le hacen siempre lo mismo a los nuevos. Así que ten cuidado. —le advirtió Bulma, ligeramente nerviosa, algo que el varón no entendió pero sus amigas sí.

.

.

—¡Ya! ¡¿Por qué diablos no le dices que te gusta?! —le regañó Mai a la de ojos celestes y cabello del mismo color. Se había cansado de ver cómo día tras día desde hacía más de una semana Bulma lo miraba de lejos dando suspiros.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? En unos días me iré.

—¿Y eso qué? —dijo Lázuli. —La otra escuela no está muy lejos. Perfectamente podrían tener una relación. Si se lo pides de seguro aceptará. A ti nadie te dice que no.

—No lo sé... —dudó. —Parezco retrazada cuando alguien me gusta. No puedo hablar.

—Pues tendrás que superarlo. —dijo Lunch con una sonrisa afable.

Bulma se tomó unos segundos para prepararse mentalmente, y finalmente se decidió a acercarse al varón que estaba sentado en las gradas viendo un partido de beisbol con una gran sonrisa.

—H-Hola... —dijo con timidez.

Gokú giró su cabeza para ver a la jóven y le sonrió. Bulma enrojeció al instante. Él era fresco y jovial, distintos a todos los chicos que había conocido antes y que la pretendían como si ella fuera un trofeo.

—¡Hola! —la saludó eufórico el de cabellos alborotados.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien. Me habían dicho que en esta escuela habían muchos alumnos problema, pero no es tan malo.

—¿Shapner y su grupo no han vuelto a molestarte?

—¿Shapner? —se mantuvo pensativo unos cuantos segundos hasta que al fin lo recordó. —¡Ah! Ellos. No, igual no me pareció que estuvieran molestando.

A Bulma le apareció una gotita en la sien. El de cabellos alborotados era un caso perdido, pero así y todo, le parecía encantador.

—Si te vuelven a molestar solo dime. Mis amigas y yo podemos encargarnos de ellos sin problemas.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo. Tú eres Bulma Brief, ¿verdad?

—Pues... sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? La verdad es que nunca me he presentado ante tí.

—Shapner te llamó de esa forma y tus amigas también. Además tienes cierto parecido con tu padre.

—¿Sabes quien es mi padre?

—Por supuesto. Es el director. Tú y tus amigas son muy populares. También me han dicho que en unos días serás tranferida a una escuela para jóvenes súper dotados. ¡Felicidades!

Ella quedó desconcertada. En poco tiempo Gokú se había enterado de muchas cosas. Más que cualquier otro alumno nuevo.

—Gracias. —solo pudo decir.

Usualmente ella hablaba con mucha confianza, incluso era vanidosa, y no le molestaba serlo, creía que después de todo se lo merecía. No obstante, con Gokú era otra historia, se ponía nerviosa y se avergonzaba de cualquier cosa estando cerca de él.

—Oye... —volvió a hablarle. —Quería hacerte una pregunta...

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó curioso.

—Bueno... q-quería saber... qué opinas de mi. —finalmente dijo.

El otro parpadeó.

—Opino que eres genial. —contestó.

Una sonrisa radiante y alegre se dibujó en el rostro de Bulma. Un hormigueo agradable le recorrió el cuerpo y sintió su cuerpo vibrar. Era increíble lo que él le hacía sentir.

—¿Enserio? —dijo efusiva.

—Por supuesto. —afirmó. —Eres brillante. Según tengo entendido, una de las mentes más prodigiosas.

De pronto su sonrisa se borró. No era lo que ella esperaba. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada, pero de todas maneras le gustó recibir un halago de Gokú.

—Ya veo... Así que era eso... —declaró con la voz tenue.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó. Percibió un abrupto cambio de animo en la jóven.

Ella sonrió.

—No, nada. No te preocupes. —miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. —Es solo que mis amigas dijeron que me iban a esperar en la cafetería para tomar algo antes de la clase con el profesor Abadinchi.

—Oh, claro. Es mejor que vayas. No querrás llegar tarde. —le sonrió.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar.

—S-Sí. Tienes razón. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Bulma corrió fuera del salón de educación física y se detuvo en los pasillos camino a la cafetería. Conocía a Son Gokú hacía pocos días. ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera sentir todos esas emociones? Su corazón latía con una calidez desbordante. Oh, sí. No le importaba si estaba apunto de transferirse. No lo dejaría ir, porque esos sentimientos no se adquirían con facilidad. Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Yamcha que la había lástimado enormemente. Pero Gokú era diferente. Él poseía una inocencia y una frescura que lo hacía amarlo aún sin conocerlo demasiado. ¿Acaso estaba loca? Probablemente. ¿Quién diablos se enamoraba en tan poco tiempo? Solo ella.

Y solo por alguien como él.

—Mira quien está aquí. —habló con la típica sonrisa maliciosa que siempre portaba.

Ella conocía esa voz, esa detestable voz, tanto que la sacó de aquel trance de ensueño que tenía al pensar en Gokú.

—Shapner. —pronunció su nombre con toda la mordacidad que se merecía ese sujeto.

No estaba solo, estaba con los retrazados de sus amigos con exceso de esteroides anabólicos. Las miradas de los tres era una de profunda y corrupta perversidad. Un escalofríos recorrió la espalda de la jóven. Ella estaba sola, y no había nadie a su alrededor. Aunque Bulma fuera muy fuerte, jamás podría contra ellos tres.

—Qué me dices, Bulma. ¿Saldrás conmigo?

Estaba demente.

—Ya te lo dije, Shapner. Cuando los cerdos vuelen.

El rubio sonrió con malignidad.

—Creo que no te conviene rechazarme ahora, ¿no te parece, querida Bulma? No estas en posición de hacerlo.

Él y sus amigos dieron un paso hacia la de ojos celestes. Ella retrocedió otro.

—¡Piérdete! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido y con los puños apretados. Ese caracter duro e imponente solo podía ser propio de Bulma Brief.

Los tres vacilaron un poco en seguir acercandose a la de cabellos celestes. Sin duda ella era de temer, pero en realidad no tenían por qué hacerlo. En el peor de los casos ellos se lanzarían contra ella y la someterían a hacer lo que Shapner quisiera.

—Ya te lo dije, Bulma. No estás en posición de negarteme. Tú saldrás conmigo. —sentenció.

Sin más, la jóven no dudó en darle un fuerte puñetazo que fue a parar contra el rostro del rubio. El impacto fue tan fuerte que lo lanzó al suelo mientras su boca comenzaba a sangrar.

Quedó estupefacto, más al darse cuenta de que él ahora estaba tirado en el piso, sintiendose inferior hacia ella que estaba mirandolo desde arriba con altivez, y unos ojos tan fijos que lo intimidaron. ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! Él no estaba solo. ¿Cómo podía sentir miedo de ella? Spopovich y Nappa no tenían una expresión diferente a la suya. Estaban claramente sorprendidos. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no quedaría así!

—¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?! ¡Es solo una maldita zorra! ¡Denle una lección! —vociferó iracundo, mientras las gotas de sangre emergían de su boca.

Los otros dos obedecieron y mientras uno rápidamente paralizaba el cuerpo de la muchacha desde atrás con ambos brazos, el otro empezó a darle golpes en el estómago. Bulma gritó produncto del horrible dolor que sentía. Sus alaridos retumbaban las paredes de los pasillos. Los tres matones sabían que no tardarían en venir profesores y hasta alumnos atraídos por el espectaculo. ¡¿Y qué importaba?! ¡¿Qué podrían hacer ellos para defender a la zorra?! Para cuando ellos llegaran Bulma Brief quedaría irreconocible y totalmente arrepentida de haberse atrevido a golpearlo.

—¡Eso! ¡Eso! —exclamó Shapner eufórico. —¡Música para mis oídos! —volvió a gritar, disfrutando de lo que veía. Su mirada se tornó casi demencial, y su sonrisa torcida y sádica.

Y en un momento, sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta ni verlo, Spopovich y Nappa yacían en el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado? Ninguno de los cuatro lo sabía. Habían quedado perplejos. Lo único que sabían era que ya no eran solo cuatro los involucrados en esa riña.

—Gokú... —susurró Bulma asombrada. A pensar de la terrible golpiza que había recibido, ella seguía de pie. Miraba al aludido con los ojos bien abiertos. No supo en qué momento él había aparecido.

—Suficiente. —habló el de cabellos alborotados con una seriedad perturbadora que a la jóven la estremeció.

—¡¿Tú?! —bramó Shapner. —¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que hiciste?! —exigió saber.

Gokú no le contestó. Eso enfureció al rubio, quien se lanzó a darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas al recién llegado, empero, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él ya estaba tirado en el suelo. Otra vez... ¿qué había sucedido? Lo único que sabía es que el dolor ya no solo estaba instalado en su madíbula sino que ahora también estaba en su estómago. ¿Acaso ese sujeto le había golpeado ahí? Pero... ¿cómo era posible que no lo haya podido ver?

—M-Maldito... —dijo él tratando de recuperar el aire a bocanadas. Presionaba su estómago con ambas manos con la esperanza de aliviar aquel dolor tan agudo. —¿Q-Quién diab-blos eres... t-tú...?

—Soy el que te negará la beca a la universidad de Shikon no Tama terminantemente.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, desorientado. Bulma estaba igual. Eso significaba que...

—N-No puede ser... entonces tú eres...

El profesor Gohan Abadinchi y algunos alumnos llegaron a la escena.

—Profesor Son, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó Gohan alarmado al ver que habían dos alumnos desmayados y dos heridos.

—A partir de hoy me incorporo al cuerpo docente como el nuevo profesor de Educación Física. —anunció.

Bulma no lo pudo creer. Aún seguía estática con los ojos abiertos de par a par y las pupilas reducidas.

.

.

Era su primer día. La nueva escuela no la puso nerviosa como había creído cuando su padre le había dicho que sería transferida. Se llevó muy bien con sus nuevos compañeros, de hecho, ya tenía los ojos de varios de los chicos más populares y guapos de toda la institución puestos en ella. Eso usualmente ensachaba su ego, pero desde que había descubierto que Son Gokú era un imposible para ella, nada de eso le interesaba últimamente. Estaba algo decaída, tenía que admitirlo. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar ella que su primer verdadero amor sería su profesor? O ex profesor. Como fuera.

Sus amigas trataron de consolarla en sus últimos días de clases, ayudandola a soportar la melancolía de tener que ver a Gokú como su educador. Los roles eran así. Ella la alumna y él el docente. El trato entre ellos había sido casi el mismo, solo que a partir de que él se había anunciado como profesor, ella tenía que llamarlo por el apellido. Él era amable con todos —no solo con ella—, y muy dedicado al entrenamiento del cuerpo, especialmente de las artes marciales. Sin duda era increíble. Los movimientos del mayor eran sorprendentes y rápidos cuando hacía demostraciones para la clase. Cayó en cuenta que él en ningún momento había necesitado de su ayuda y el de sus amigas. Se sintió como una estúpida. Y luego eso... eso... o mejor dicho ¡ese cuerpo de ensueño! Bulma nunca lo había visto anteriormente sin un jersey naranja que tapaba hasta el último tramo de sus músculos. Si lo hubiera visto tal vez habría adivinado que el sujeto no era un pobre chico indefenso. ¡Ni siquiera eso! Él no era un chico. ¡Tenía veintinueve años! Vaya que se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando le había preguntado la edad de Gokú a su padre. Y es que no parecía tan mayor, a lo sumo de veinte. Ella tenía diesiciete, él le llevaba doce años.

Todo había sido sin duda un gran malentendido. Gokú no había sido el alumno nuevo, sino el profesor nuevo. Al parecer tan solo se había dedicado a pasar por las instalaciones de Estrella Naranja repetidas veces para analizar a los alumnos antes de incorporarse oficialmente como el profesor de educación física. Lo había hecho con el permiso de su padre porque quería saber más sobre aquellos alumnos problemas que habían intimidado a los anteriores docentes al extremo de hacerlos renunciar. Sin embargo, luego de la lección que el de cabellos alborotados les había dado a esos matones, ellos no se atrevieron a meterse con él. Como resultado, Gokú fue el primer profesor que no renunció a los pocos días como sus antecesores. Incluso Shapner, Nappa y Spopovich comenzaron a comportarse mejor y no causar más problemas a los demás profesores.

¿Y entonces quién había sido el alumno nuevo? Su nombre era Tenshinhan. Estaba en la clase del profesor Abadinchi, pero era de primer año, así que ella no lo había visto. Así es. Todo había sido una gran confusión.

Ahora, Bulma estaba en la última clase de su primer día en la escuela para genios. Tenía puesto su uniforme de educación física. Al parecer el profesor estaba retrazado. ¿Qué clase de sujeto sería?

—Es algo atolondrado y despistado, pero es un gran profesor. Es muy simpático. A todos nos ha enseñado artes marciales y siempre nos anima para mejorar. —comentó su nueva amiga llamada Milk.

—¿Y siempre llega tarde? —inquirió Bulma.

La de cabellos negros rió divertida.

—A veces.

La de cabellos celestes recordó a su querido profesor. Él era igual.

—¿Sabes? Él es el tipo de hombre con el cual me gustaría casarme algún día. —comentó Milk sonrojada.

Bulma alzó una ceja.

—¿Él te gusta?

—¡Me encanta!

A Bulma le alegró saber que no era la única loca que se enamoraba como una idiota de su profesor de educación física.

—Buenos días alumnos. —saludó el profesor con su acostumbrada gran sonrisa. —Siento el retrazo. Se me atravesó un gato mientras venía corrie— De pronto parpadeó cuando vio a la de cabellos celestes. —¡Bulma, hola! No sabía que hoy sería tu primer día.

La aludida quedó tiesa como una roca en el medio del desierto al verlo.

Tenía que ser una broma.

.

.

¡Ya estaba cansada! Un mes soportando todo eso: sus malditos sentimientos siendo contenidos hasta el extremo de lastimarla. ¡HARTA! ¡CANSADA! No lo iba a soportar más, ese sujeto, hombre, extraterrestre —pues era muy extraño— o lo que fuera, la invadía hasta en sus sueños. No podía dejar de pensar en él. ¡Y qué más daba! Ya no podía negarlo más. ¡YA NO QUERÍA NEGARLO MÁS! Estaba enamorada de él. Profundamente enamorada de Son Gokú. Y ya no iba contenerse más.

Ahí estaba, parada frente a él en el gimnasio.

El profesor la miraba desorientado, pues no entendía por qué Bulma le había pedido hablar con él luego la clase de educación física. Ella lucía muy seria, decidida, determinada, como si estuviera apunto de revelarle algo importante. ¿Qué sería?

—¿Y de qué querías hablar? —preguntó mientras se ponía ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

Era el mismo de siempre: despreocupado y totalmente ajeno a los sentimientos de la jóven.

—U-Usted... —se detuvo. Había juntado el coraje para llegar hasta ahí, pero nunca pensó en las palabras que le diría. —Yo... —comenzó otra vez con el corazón desvocado. Los nervios eran una locura en su interior y le hacían tener problemas de dicción. —Yo...

—¿Es respecto a la clase? ¿Tienes problemas? —inquirió al notar la repentina turbación en su alumna. —Vamos no tengas verguenza. Todos tienen problemas con algunos ejercicios, pero si practicas mucho te irá muy bien. —dijo con afabilidad.

¿Problemas? ¿Ella? ¿Con su materia? Eso era ridículo. ¿Acaso no se notaba? Incluso en esa escuela para genios, ella seguía teniendo notas excepcionales y destacando en todas las materias, incluyendo la de él.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Es...

Él la miraba con esa sonrisa tan cándida que la derritió totalmente. Las palabras no existían en su garganta. No las podía formular. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, tanto que había olvidado cómo pronunciar vocablo alguno.

Gokú percibió que algo estaba mal. Se acercó a ella, pero eso fue peor para ella.

¡Diablos! ¿Tan difícil era? ¿Qué haría? No podía hablar. Estaba temblando. ¡Era una idiota!

El semblante de Gokú era una de desconcierto. Algunas veces había visto ese comportamiento extraño en sus alumnas o en algunas mujeres cerca de él. Nunca entendió por qué.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? Era eso, ¿verdad? No te procupes, eso también es parte de mi trabajo.

Se acercó aún más hacia ella.

Bulma ya no lo soportaba más. Si las palabras no nacían entonces...

Gokú amplió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. ¿Y eso que era? ¿Qué era lo que su alumna estaba haciendo? Sin duda lo había tomado desprevenido. ¿Acaso era eso? ¿Acaso le había querido mostrar una nueva técnica para distraer a un posible oponente?

Estaba funcionando.

Ella se alejó de él con el rostro escarlata y el corazón latiendole más rápido que nunca. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Con eso ya se lo había dicho todo.

—Creo que es bueno.

Bulma no entendió sus palabras. ¿Qué era bueno?

—Es una buena técnica para desconcertar al oponente. Buen trabajo. —la felicitó.

¡¿QUÉ HABÍA DICHO?! ¿Qué acaso no había otra cosa más que artes marciales en su cabeza?

—¡¿De qué diablos me está hablando?! —explotó de repente.

Y entonces ella lo entendió.

— _No, no puede ser posible..._ —pensó con una mezcla de asombro y estupefacción. — _Es imposible que nunca antes lo hayan besado..._

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso no es eso? —la miró desorientado.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el parpado derecho de la de ojos celestes. Ahora estaba enojada, lo que hizo que los nervios desaparecieran.

—¡¿Acaso es idiota?! —esta vez las palabras salieron sin pensarlo, y olvidando que ella era la alumna y él el profesor.

—Ya veo que me equivoqué. —solo pudo decir.

Las ganas de golpearlo no le faltaron, pero se contuvo.

—Y yo ya veo que nunca lo han besado en los labios. Y eso me parece, absurdo, ridículo y difícil de creer. Sin embargo, conociendolo como lo conozco presiento que es verdad.

El no dijo nada. Parpadeó como era su costumbre cuando no entendía algo del todo.

—Usted no puede ser profesor más que de educación física o de artes marciales, ¿verdad?

—Eso es correcto. —sonrió con aquella frescura que a Bulma le hacía actuar como boba.

Siempre era lo mismo: él sonreía y ya la tenía a sus pies. De pronto la tristeza la invadió. Él no lo había entendido.

—Estoy enamorada de usted. —finalmente reveló, con la mirada fija hacia la de él.

No sabía cómo es que de repente esas palabras habían salido de su boca. Cuando fue consciente ya las había dicho, y era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Estaba temblando. Lo había dicho, lo había dicho ¡POR KAMI, SE LE HABÍA DECLARADO FUERTE Y CLARO!

Gokú estaba como siempre. Nada había cambiado en él. Pero sus ojos le mostraron a Bulma que él al fin lo había comprendido.

—Así que era eso. —dijo con una calma extraña. —Es muy halagador.

No le gustaba... Ese tono... Esa sonrisa... No eran los mismos de siempre que siempre mostraba. Había algo en Gokú que había cambiado. Bulma lo sintió distante.

Inmediatamente supo lo que venía.

—Lo siento, Bulma. —se disculpó con sinceridad. En el trasfondo de su voz había un matíz de culpabilidad por haberle provocado todos esos sentimientos—Es que eso no puede ser—

—¿Es porque yo soy la alumna y usted es el profesor? —preguntó con carencia de remilgo.

—Va más allá de eso. —respondió. Esta vez su cariz era serio.

La jóven apretó los puños. El rechazo era lacerante y luctuoso. Aún así...

—Te amo, Son Gokú. —expresó ella desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

El mayor siguió igual, imperturbable con su semblante. No obstante, adentro el remordimiento crecía. Le tenía aprecio y estima a la jóven, pero no había nada más allá.

Él se acercó a ella y se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la frente.

Eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

—Lo siento... —musitó Gokú.

Las primeras lágrimas salieron de los orbes de la de ojos celestes. Sus puños se mantenían apretados.

—No me rendiré... —dijo en un hilo de voz. —¿Me dejará luchar por usted? —lo miró hondamente. —¿En un futuro... existe la posibilidad de que me acepte? —en sus ojos habían anhelo y esperanza.

—Tal vez...

.

.

El sonido de sus tacones era lo único que se escuchaba en una calle solitaria. Muchos recuerdos nostalgicos la atestaron en su interior al recorrer esos lugares. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que había caminado por ahí? Ahora tenía veintiuno así que calculaba unos cuatro años.

De repente, cesó sus pasos. Bulma tenía el cabello corto y rasgos más adultos a comparación de aquella época de secundaria. Se había convertido en una gran científica a cargo de las investigaciones más importantes del mundo en poco tiempo. Sin mencionar que había fundado la Corporación Cápsula, una compañía junto con su padre quien aún seguía siendo el director de la escuela que estaba frente a ella en esos momentos.

A pocos pasos de ella, se encontraba la razón de su presencia. Y comprendió que apesar de los años sus sentimientos solo habían crecido de manera indecible por aquel hombre despreocupado que una vez le había roto el corazón sin mala intensión.

—He vuelto. —anunció ella.

Así es. Ella le había dicho aquel día que no se rendiría. Y esa no fue la declaración de una adolescente con un amor pasajero. Había sido la declaración de una futura mujer fuerte y determinada.

Él salió de su sorpresa al verla y le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo. Habían pasado años pero la recordaba claramente. Curiosamente, desde aquel suceso en que ella había unido sus labios con los de él, nunca logró borrarla de su mente. Recordaba esos labios como lo más suave que jamás hubiera sentido, y tampoco jamás pudo olvidar el aroma natural de la que ahora se había convertido en toda una hermosa fémina.

—Bievenida.

Fin.

 **N/A: Ojalá les haya gustado. Disculpen si ven errores de ortografía o gramática. Eso siempre me pasa por más que revise todo. XD**

 **Disfruté mucho escribiendo este humilde escrito, y es que ellos dos son personajes que adoro con todo el alma, y tengo que admitir que apesar de que amo el VegeBul, siempre me imaginé a Bulma y a Gokú juntos. De Gochi no digo nada porque, honestamente, nunca me gustó Chi Chi como pareja de Gokú, pero respeto mucho a los fans de esta pareja.**

 **A Schala y a Pau les debo un fic de Trunks y Goten que sé que son sus personajes favoritos. Y es que que me hicieron sentir tan dichosa con los fics de Al final y Metamorfosis que siento la necesidad de crear algo para ellas que sea digno.**

 **Mis queridas, Schala y Son Pau, no sé si les guste esta pareja o no. Me disculpo si no es así, es que quise dedicarles algo para expresar mi gratitud hacia las joyas de fics que me han dedicado anteriormente. Solo les pido algo de tiempo y les prometo que elaboraré algo especialmente para ustedes. No sé si será un fic que esté a la altura de ambas, pero no les quepa la menor duda que esta ficker escribirá algo con mucho amor y cariño.**

 **Sin más, me despido.**

 **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
